<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kale and Caulifla's Reckless Wish by DocGyara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782227">Kale and Caulifla's Reckless Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara'>DocGyara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, F/F, Femslash, Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lesbreeding, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Saiyan Biology, Saiyan Instincts, Scissoring, Universe 6 (Dragon Ball), Use of the Dragon Balls, Vaginal Fingering, Wishes, Yuri, expansion kink, labor, rapid pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caulifla and Kale had been a couple for a while, and everything seemed perfect. But Kale still wanted more. She wanted to have a baby with Caulifla, and she knew that the only way to make that happen meant making a wish. She just had to think of the right wish to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caulifla &amp; Kale (Dragon Ball), Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kale and Caulifla's Reckless Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kale knew what she wanted. She wanted to become a mother together with her girlfriend, Caulifla. She had wanted it for a long time and she finally had the courage to say so. Caulifla admitted that she had thought about it sometimes, but she wasn't sure how they would manage that with just the two of them. Fortunately, Kale had a plan. </p><p>Dragon balls could make absolutely any wish come true.</p><p>After one long conversation, and an even longer space voyage, the pair were dropped off on Namek. The first part was easy, finding Saonel and Pilina, their comrades from the tournament of power. With the support of two prominent namekians vouching for them, the pair was allowed access to the namekians' set of dragon balls. </p><p>Soon, the dragon was summoned and the two saiyan girlfriends were staring up at it in awe. Kale was positively giddy, very excited compared to her normal shy self.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm going to get my wish to have babies with you, Caulifla! I'm ready right now!"<br/>Caulifla seemed a bit perturbed. "Wait, shouldn't we be careful how we make the wish? What if we say it weird and something goes wrong?"<br/>"I'm not worried, as long as we're together making a family I'll be happy." Kale said blushing.<br/>"Yeah, but what if we accidentally wish for a billion babies, or like one really big one?"<br/>Kale felt a little annoyed. "Um, you might be overthinking this a little bit. Let's just say what we want."<br/>"Hold on, let me think of the perfect way to say it so everything goes right!" Caulifla said.</p><p>Kale's girlfriend proceeded to start muttering to herself and counting on her fingers, but Kale was absolutely out of patience, growling lowly.</p><p>"I'm not waiting any longer!" Kale yelled dramatically at the top of her lungs in the way only a saiyan could. "DRAGON! I wish for me and Caulifla to make lots of babies together!"<br/>"GRANTED!" Boomed the dragon. "YOU HAVE ONE WISH REMAINING!"<br/>Caulifla looked around to make sure there was no giant baby. "I don't think anything went wrong!"<br/>Kale regained her composure. "Nothing can ever go wrong when we're together!"<br/>"I guess I was worried about nothing!" Caulifla laughed off her earlier nerves. "How about we use our last wish to get a ride back to Sadala?"<br/>Kale smiled and nodded. "I'm ready, let's go home!"<br/>"Dragon!" Caulifla shouted her wish. "Teleport us both to our house on Sadala!"</p><p>And in a flash, Caulifla and Kale were transported back home, appearing in their bedroom. After a brief awkward silence, Caulifla was the first to speak up.</p><p>"So, Kale. Do you...feel pregnant yet?" She asked.<br/>Kale blushed a bright red. "I don't think it's that easy. I think we need to, um, work for it."<br/>"You mean you want to..." Caulifla blushed a bit. </p><p>The saiyan woman could barely get the words out of her mouth before Kale flung herself at her, tackling Caulifla to the bed and lavishing her with kisses. Caulifla was caught off guard, almost never seeing her girlfriend be this bold, but she had absolutely no objection to Kale's advances.</p><p>"I can't wait any longer, I've wanted this for so long! Let's make a baby, right now!" Kale pressed her full lips onto Caulifla's, letting out a soft moan as she did.<br/>Caulifla returned the kiss. "If you want a baby, then I'll give you one! Let's get those clothes off you first!"<br/>"Oh, right. Of course!"</p><p>The two girls quickly stripped, not wanting to waste any more time. Caulifla looked a her girlfriend's absolutely perfect naked body and couldn't resist it. She grabbed Kale from behind, wrapping her arms around the other saiyan and pulling her in close. </p><p>Caulifla started kissing the back of Kale's neck. "You're so cute, Kale. And I bet you'll be even cuter as a mother to be!" She moved her hands to Kale's flat, toned stomach.<br/>Kale blushed. "Do you really think so? I've been looking forward to it..."<br/>"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see what you look like with a big pregnant belly!"<br/>Kale positively beamed at the idea. "Well, I hope I have a really big one, just for you!"<br/>"Then let's get started making our first baby together." Caulifla kissed Kale's neck again.</p><p>Caulifla moved one of her hands down to Kale's crotch and started to stroke her girlfriend's pussy. She could tell that Kale was horny from how wet the other girl already was. Caulifla knew exactly how to move her fingers to drive Kale wild, it was one of her best techniques. Kale couldn't resist starting to moan as Caulifla played with her pussy, already dripping wet from the stimulation.</p><p>"More." Kale moaned, breathing heavily. "Give me more!"<br/>"You really are horny today, Kale! Do you already want me to do...that?"<br/>"Yes! I want it! Fuck me, Caulifla! Fuck me hard, and give me a baby!"</p><p>Not wanting to make her beloved wait any longer, Caulifla flung Kale onto the bed, then climbed on top of her, intertwining her legs with the other girl. Caulifla pressed her pussy against Kale's and started to grind, rocking her hips to give the most pleasure possible to her girlfriend. Kale knew better than to just lay there and take it, moving her hips in time with the other saiyan.</p><p>The two girls put in their best effort as they were tied up in the moment of intense passion, both of them moaning and panting. It wasn't long before they reached a climax, each screaming out in pure pleasure. But these girls were proud and powerful saiyans, with an instinctual drive to compete and absolutely inhuman levels of stamina. They had barely even gotten started.</p><p>The pair drove each other harder and harder, Caulifla staying on top, but Kale keeping pace. Time had no meaning, it could've been five minutes or three hours, neither of them cared as they sent each other to the absolute peak of pleasure. The air was full of screaming and all the scents of furious lovemaking between the two girls. They lost track of how many orgasms they had shared, having stopped counting around ten.</p><p>Finally, they decided to slow down. Both feeling a little fatigue and needing a break. Caulifla untangled herself from Kale and sat down on the bed next to her.</p><p>"Alright! If you're not pregnant after that, it's gonna take a lot more than one wish to do it!" Caulifla laughed smugly.<br/>Kale giggled. "Well, we can always keep trying."</p><p>As the two basked in the afterglow of their furious lovemaking, the more demure of the two saiyans had a strange feeling building up inside her body.</p><p>Kale groaned a bit. "Unf. I feel something, Caulifla."<br/>"Is something wrong?"<br/>"It feels warm and there's pressure. Unh!" Kale grunted as it intensified. "It's getting stronger!"<br/>Caulifla was getting worried. "Kale! Are you okay?!"<br/>"It's inside me! It feels... Ohhh. Huff. Huff." Kale's breathing was getting heavy.</p><p>Caulifla looked at her girlfriend in concern, and saw that Kale's midsection had a small bump that was steadily growing larger and larger by the second.</p><p>"Kale! Look at your belly!" Caulifla pointed.<br/>Kale looked down and saw her rapidly expanding stomach. "It's getting bigger! I can feel it! I can feel it stretching and swelling!"<br/>"It's so big already! You look, you look... You look pregnant!"<br/>"Pregnant?! It must be the baby we wished for, Caulifla! It worked, I'm pregnant!"<br/>"It really worked! Fuck yeah!" Caulifla shouted in triumph. "What does it feel like?"<br/>"Ohhh. I feels really, really..." Kale let out a moan of pleasure. "It feels amazing!"</p><p>Caulifla watched Kale laying on the bed, writhing around on her back in pleasure as her pregnant belly continued swelling, getting larger and larger, already looking full term and finally starting to slow down.</p><p>"Wow, it's amazing! You're really pregnant and we're going to have a baby just like we wished!"<br/>"This is wonderful, Caulifla! Huff. I'm going to have our baby!"<br/>Caulifla laughed. "I'm so happy! I feel so excited, I'm tingly and warm all over!"<br/>"Warm? But I felt warm at first..." Kale looked up at the boisterous saiyan. <br/>Caulifla grunted bit. "Weird, I feel kinda bloated, too."<br/>"Like pressure?! Inside your body?" Kale asked.<br/>"Yeah! It's building up a lot! But it feels good!"<br/>Kale's eyes went wide. "It's happening to you, too! Look!"</p><p>Kale pointed at Caulifla's stomach, which was already getting rounder. The two stared in amazement as Caulifla's belly got bigger and bigger, exactly the same way Kale's had just before her.</p><p>"You're pregnant too, Caulifla!" Kale giggled. "We really are going to be mothers together!"<br/>"Oh fuck, I never knew getting pregnant could feel this good!" Caulifla moaned.<br/>Kale watched closely as her girlfriend's pregnant belly kept expanding. "I guess my wish worked better than we expected, now we're both having babies!"</p><p>Soon, each of the two saiyans had large, matching pregnant bellies. Both looked like they were full term, complete with popped out belly buttons.</p><p>Kale giggled excitedly and put her hands on her girlfriend's belly. "We're both pregnant, this is more than I had hoped for! And you were worried our wish would go wrong!"<br/>"I never thought I'd be pregnant, too, but it does feel really good!" Caulifla said.<br/>"You look amazing as a mother to be, you're more beautiful than you've ever been!"<br/>"You too, Kale! Plus your boobs got really big!" Caulifla reached out and grabbed Kale's breasts, giving them a squeeze and making them squirt milk.<br/>"Eep!" Kale squeaked. "I guess I'm making breast milk for the babies!"<br/>Caulifla laughed. "Do you think mine got much bigger?" She shook her shoulders, making her massive, milk-filled breasts shake.<br/>"You already had bigger breasts than me, Caulifla. Now they're huge!"</p><p>The two girlfriends took a few minutes to explore each other's pregnant bodies. Kale could barely keep her hands off Caulifla's belly, making the boisterous saiyan moan as her girlfriend caressed her baby bump. Caulifla took plenty of time rubbing Kale's belly, but she was a bit more interested in the demure saiyan's swollen, milk-filled breasts.</p><p>"I think we're the same size, Caulifla. Let's check!" Kale said excitedly.</p><p>The two girls sat up across from each other and compared the size of their massive, pregnant bellies.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think you're any bigger than I am, Kale!" Caulifla said, then leaned forward to press her belly into her girlfriend, rubbing it against Kale's belly.<br/>Kale let out a slight moan. "Oooh, that feels amazing." Kale responded by rubbing her belly against Caulifla's. <br/>"That feels weird, but good! I love being pregnant together with you, Kale!"<br/>Kale smiled. "Nothing could make this any better!" </p><p>Then, as if on cue, Kale felt movement inside her belly.</p><p>"Caulifla! Something moved, I think it was a kick!"<br/>Caulifla put her hands on her girlfriend's belly, feeling the movement inside. "Oh wow! Something is totally moving in there! I don't think there was any doubt, but we know for sure that you're pregnant now!"<br/>Kale beamed. "Our baby's first kick, I've never been happier!"<br/>"Oof!" Caulifla soon felt movement in her own womb. "Well, there goes mine kicking me, now!"<br/>"Oh! I want to feel it!" Kale started rubbing Caulifla's belly to feel the other baby move. "Wow, your baby is really strong, Caulifla! Just like you!"</p><p>The two girls giggled, happy at the experience they were sharing together. Both excited at becoming mothers to be. Caulifla struggled to lean in closer to Kale, having some difficulty with the two girls' baby bumps in the way, eventually shuffling over the bed to sit next to her, then kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Kale sighed happily and returned the kiss. The two continued to kiss while rubbing each other's pregnant bellies. </p><p>As the two were making out, Caulifla got a bit bolder and slipped her other hand between Kale's legs and started fingering her girlfriend's pussy. Kale made an excited moan and then slowly ran her hand up Caulifla's leg and started to rub her clit. Caulifla's response was to slip Kale some tongue, which Kale clearly appreciated. </p><p>Soon the two pregnant saiyan girls were a flurry of passionate kisses, swollen bellies being gently caressed, milky breasts being firmly squeezed and wet pussies being pleasured by deft fingers. The two were lost in a haze of passion and pleasure, the moans of their shared ecstasy filling the room for the second time tonight as the two pregnant girlfriends drove each other to the peak of pleasure.</p><p>Both flopped back down on the bed, out of breath, pregnant bellies pointing up in the air. Laying down side by side, they intertwined their fingers and held hands, After a minute, Caulifla broke the silence.</p><p>"I never thought I'd be pregnant, and I never thought it would feel this good! How about you?"<br/>"Caulifla, everything is perfect. I'm so happy!"<br/>"I'm glad you're happy, Kale. But I don't think I'll get used to this weird bloating feeling, though. It's kinda weird. Kinda good, but mostly weird."<br/>"Huh, yeah. I feel it too. Almost like it's getting stronger."<br/>"I feel really warm again, too. It feels...Oooh. It feels really good!" Caulifla let out a moan.<br/>Kale gasped from the sudden feeling. "It does feel good, it almost feels like I'm going to cum again!"</p><p>As pleasure welled up in the bodies of the two girls, flowing out from their wombs and washing over their entire bodies. They could only watch as their bellies suddenly started growing again, their skin stretching even tighter and their bellies rapidly ballooning outwards. The two saiyan girls moaned in pleasure as the extended orgasm left them helpless as their pregnant bellies grew larger and larger. Soon, both of them had baby bumps that dwarfed their previous size, having started at full term and now looking like they had grown at least five times as big.</p><p>Once they had stopped expanding and the pleasure faded, the two girls slowly regained their senses.</p><p>"Kale!" Caulifla shouted. "Are you okay?!"<br/>Kale was gasping for breath, "I feel fine, huff, it doesn't hurt or anything."<br/>"Yeah, I think I'm okay, but it was so wild. It hit me like a big wave and we just got bigger!"<br/>"Ohhh, that felt so good, and I'm so big now! Growing like that was like one big orgasm!"<br/>"Yeah, and now we're totally huge! We must be even more pregnant than we were before!"</p><p>The pregnant girlfriends tried to sit up, the weight wasn't a problem for their saiyan strength, but the sheer size of their swollen pregnant bellies was tricky to deal with.</p><p>Kale put her hands on her own belly. "I guess we're gonna have a lot of babies."<br/>"Well, that is what you wished for." Caulifla laughed nervously at her own baby bump.<br/>Kale leaned in as best as she good and pecked Caulifla on the cheek. "It really is."<br/>"I think our boobs got even bigger, too. I guess we're making more milk for more babies."<br/>"Well, you still look really pretty, Caulifla, even prettier with that big belly." Kale blushed. "I'm just so happy that we're going to be mothers together, even if it's more babies than we expected."<br/>"Oof!" Suddenly, Caulifla could feel movement in her womb. "They're getting active again, even more this time!"<br/>Kale watched her girlfriend's belly shake from all the babies kicking, seeing little bumps on the surface. "Wow! There must be a lot of them in there now!"<br/>"I guess so!" Caulifla stared in amazement, mind boggling at how many babies she might be having.<br/>"Oh, mine are kicking now!" Kale saw her own belly wobbling from activity. "I bet they want to say hello to their sisters!"</p><p>Kale pressed her belly into Caulifla's, and the girlfriends watched their bellies shaking together from all their babies kicking, their skin stretched tight with occasional little bumps appearing.</p><p>"This is all so sudden, but I'm really excited now! Nothing could make this better, Kale."<br/>Kale smiled. "Well, I think it could get a bit better, maybe."<br/>"Oh?" Caulifla smirked, she knew that look in Kale's eyes. "How could we make this better?"<br/>"I have one idea that might be fun. Since it already feels so good to be pregnant like this, we could, well, you know."<br/>Caulifla laughed a bit. "If that's what my girl wants, that's what my girl gets!"</p><p>Caulifla moved herself around on the bed, a little bit awkwardly due to her giant pregnant belly, but she managed to get into just the right position. Kale spread her legs and got herself ready. The two girls were soon completely entangled with each other, grinding their already wet pussies against each other. </p><p>The contest between the two girls dragged out into yet another episode of furious activity. Each pregnant saiyan trying to one-up the other by making her girlfriend cum first. They almost didn't notice the pressure inside their wombs starting to build up for a third time while they were already in the midst of wild sex. Their bellies started expanding once again, rapidly swelling up at the same time that they were pleasuring each other, the orgasmic feeling of their pregnancies advancing even further only enhancing the intense pleasure of their lovemaking. The growth of their bellies only urged them on, completely lost in a haze of sweat and passion, rocking their hips and grinding together as they swelled larger and larger. </p><p>Their breasts were not only shaking from the movement, but growing at the same time, filling up with so much milk that their nipples started squirting warm, sweet breast milk into the air from the combined pressure and activity. Their moaning and screaming of passion resounded through their house as they drove one and other to more and more orgasms, both girls pushed to their absolute limit from the wild lovemaking, their pregnant bellies only getting bigger the entire time.</p><p>Finally, the pair gave in to the sheer exhaustion, the pregnant girlfriends laying limp together on the bed, pinned under their truly massive, swollen pregnant bellies and milky breasts. Each girl's baby bump had doubled in size at least, if not more, leaving them with truly gigantic bellies, both of them pregnant with an unknown number of babies. The pair of saiyan girlfriends were covered in sweat and breast milk, almost glistening in the afternoon sun.</p><p>Kale couldn't even sit up anymore, with her massive belly in the way, and all she could see of her girlfriend was the other girl's own giant baby bump.</p><p>"Caulifla?" Kale said weakly. "Are you still there?"<br/>"Yeah, I'm here. Under all THIS." Caulifla made her belly shake.<br/>Kale whimpered a bit. "I think I might've made the wish wrong."<br/>"I told you I was worried about having a billion babies!"<br/>"It's probably not a billion, we're not that huge..."<br/>"Okay, maybe more like ten each." Caulifla replied.<br/>"I'm sorry, Caulifla..."<br/>"Don't be sorry! It's okay!"</p><p>Caulifla shimmed around on the bed as best as she could until she was laying next to her girlfriend again, she grabbed the other girl's hand and looked into her eyes.</p><p>"Even if we're gonna have way more babies than we expected, we're still doing it together! And as long as we're together, we can do anything, right?!"<br/>"You're right. Together." Kale sort of muttered.<br/>"Come on, say it like you mean it!"<br/>"T-Together!"<br/>"That's right, I love you no matter what and we both wanted to become mothers and even if it's different than we expected, we're doing it together!"<br/>"I love you too, Caulifla!" Kale beamed, reassured by her girlfriend.</p><p>The two massively pregnant saiyans laid in bed next side by side, far too large to cuddle properly, but close enough to keep each other company. Despite their pair of swollen pregnant bellies filling up most of the room, the two were rather comfortable, due to their saiyan strength the weight was barely a problem compared to the sheer size.</p><p>"How long do you think we'll be like this, Caulifla?" Kale asked.<br/>Caulifla looked over at her girlfriend. "I don't know, we got this big this fast, I don't think we'll have to wait long until, you know."<br/>"At least we have each other for that..."</p><p>Kale was starting to slip back into her usual demure mood, but was quickly shaken out of it when her belly started to move.</p><p>"Ack! The babies! They're all kicking!" Kale shouted.</p><p>Kale's entire belly was wobbling and shaking from the mass of babies inside her womb, her tightly stretched skin showing a bump on the surface from each and every kick. Caulifla's own belly was soon matching it, the massive baby bump shaking and moving from all the activity, each kick visible under her skin.</p><p>Caulifla groaned. "Unf! They're moving so much, and they're strong!"<br/>"It doesn't hurt, it kinda feels good, but it's just a whole lot at once!" Kale whimpered.<br/>"I think they want out! We're not gonna be waiting for much longer!"<br/>Kale squeezed her girlfriend's hand tightly. "But we're together, right?"<br/>"Right! We can do this, together! Just like always!" Caulifla shouted confidently.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a popping noise and Kale felt something wet running out from between her legs. "Something weird just happened, I think my water just broke! The babies are coming right now!"<br/>"I'm here, Kale! I'm here with you! Augh!" A second sound and a wet feeling meant Caulifla wasn't far behind. "Something's wet, I think mine just broke, too!"<br/>"It's happening! We're both going into labor!"</p><p>Soon, both girls felt sharp pains that they knew could only mean one thing, the first contractions. There was no stopping it now, they were both in labor. The two groaned in pain as more contractions hit them, the pain getting more intense by the minute as the contractions got closer and closer together. Soon the room was full of screams once again, but this time it was the intense pain of giving birth, as the first of Kale and Caulifla's daughters was ready to be born.</p><p>All Kale could do was follow her urge to push, her instincts taking over. Her screaming got louder as the pain was at it's peak, until she finally gave birth to the first of the babies. But things were far from over as Caulifla was deep in the throes of her own labor, soon delivering one baby then a second right afterwards.</p><p>The shared labor of the two girls seemed to drag on and on, more contractions, more pain, more pushing, more screaming. One baby after another being born to the pair. Both girls were already soaking wet with sweat and getting more fatigued by the moment, but their determination to give birth to healthy babies, safe and sound, never broke. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Kale and Caulifla has each given birth to a brood of at least ten saiyan newborns (they had both lost count somewhere in the middle.)</p><p>The new additions to Kale and Caulifla's family were all sleeping peacefully, but the two girls were at their absolute limit, more exhausted than they had ever been.</p><p>Caulifla groaned. "We got through it, but I'm so tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week."<br/>"That sounds nice." Kale snuggled up closely to her girlfriend, still holding her hand.<br/>Caulifla yawned loudly. "Let's get our rest now, we're gonna be really busy from now on. We're mothers now, right?"</p><p>Caulifla looked over at her girlfriend, Kale had already fallen asleep, murmuring cutely as she laid there. Caulifla smiled, then closed her eyes and relaxed, drifting off to sleep not long after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story, I worked pretty hard on it!</p><p>This one is pretty standard for my work, so if you're used to things around here, I'm sure you had a good time.</p><p>Feel free to stop by my Discord server, if you'd like.</p><p>https://discord.gg/BePeVDK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>